My Favorite Little Broken Toy
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: "Il aurait pu le détruire mais le voir sombrer chaque jour un peu plus était une perspective bien plus attrayante..." {Dean x Sam!Lucifer / Contenu mature à prévoir !}
1. Cauchemar

**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de CW.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Ne me demandez pas comment cette idée m'est venue car je serais bien incapable de l'expliquer. Ou alors, on peut l'expliquer par mon intérêt pour Dean en le montrant plus fragile qu'il ne l'est dans la série...Je m'excuse par avance envers qui trouvera ce qui suis dérangeant ou malsain mais vu le "couple" en question, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Peut prendre place dans la saison 5.**

* * *

Il courrait, encore et encore. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui dans son esprit était le cas, et il savait qu'il perdrait l'ultime chose qu'on ne lui avait pas encore arrachée s'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce pour un court instant. Alors il s'accrochait avec détermination, tentant d'ignorer ses poumons en feu, ses jambes qui le tiraient atrocement et la fatigue qui menaçait de le faire chuter à tout instant. Il avait passé chaque jour de son existence à courir sans jamais faiblir alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?Mais si sa tête le poussait à s'accrocher coûte que coûte, à fuir assez loin pour être en sécurité - même une sécurité toute relative - son corps en décida autrement et il s'effondra soudainent au sol lorsque ses jambes affaiblies par sa course aussi effrénée que désespérée cédèrent sous lui et qu'une horrible douleur se répandait dans l'une d'elle. Épuisé, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine à une telle vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas été plus que cela étonné de voir celui-ci exploser, il tremblait violemment sous le froid transperçant la barrière inefficace qu'était son seul tee-shirt contre sa peau. Mais le froid passa bien rapidement en second plan, plus qu'insignifiant face à la peur - non la terreur - qui le figeait tout entier sur place lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches de lui. Complètement éperdu par la panique, il ne tenta pas de se relever. Peut-être allait-on moins lui faire de mal si l'on voyait qu'il ne résistait pas. Mais allongé de tout son long sur le sol glacé de la forêt, il se mit seulement a prier de toutes ses forces pour qu'on ne le voit pas, ou qu'au moins on le laisse mourir de froid mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, aussi ne pût-il que gémir quand on le saisit fortement. Trop pour qu'il puisse réussir a s'en fuir et sa jambe lui faisait trop mal pour seulement penser a courir...Et même s'il espérait qu'on ai pitié de lui, il n'était pas idiot et il savait ce qu'on allait lui faire pour avoir une fois encore tenté de s'enfuir. Quand on le jeta sur le sol de la cellule sombre, humide et plus glaciale encore que le sol de la forêt, il s'entendit supplier pendant que l'Enfer se déchaînait sur lui et ce fût presque avec reconnaissance qu'il accueillit les ténèbres de l'inconscience lorsqu'une haute silhouette dont il ne percevait pas le visage se pencha sur lui. Silhouette auquelle il tenta de s'accrocher avant de sombrer totalement...manquant presque d'éclater en sanglots quand il s'éveilla, prenant conscience qu'il n'était non plus dans la cellule mais allongé sur le canapé d'un salon qu'il ne tarda pas a reconnaître comme étant celui de Bobby. Un cauchemar, il avait juste fait un cauchemar rien de plus. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'asseyait, presque heureux de constater que son corps ne comportait pas de traces de coups et que sa jambe n'était pas douloureuse.

** -Tout va bien Dean, je t'ai entendu gémir. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? **

Dean, il était Dean et lui, c'était son petit frère Sammy. Son petit grand frère. Sam. Celui-ci semblait inquiet en le fixant du regard et il n'aimait pas inquiéter son petit frère. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui mais il n'arrivait pas a se rappeler quoi. Il ne se rappelait même plus si c'était important ou non...Mais voir son frère quitter la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et les livres dans lequels il était plongé pour s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés le coupa dans ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait peut-être plus ce qui ne lui plaisait plus chez son frère mais ce dont il se rappelait bien, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il était amoureux de son petit frère et s'il était conscient que c'était la pire chose qu'il ai faite jusqu'à présent, savoir que Sammy partageait ses sentiments l'aidait énormément à accepter le fait qu'il était un monstre de coucher avec son propre sang. Lorsque son cadet le poussa gentiment de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau allongé, il se laissa docilement faire. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer mais Sam était le dominant de leur relation car il était épuisé de son rôle d'aîné...épuisé par ses responsabilités à chaque Apocalypse...Tellement épuisé...Et Sam avait accepté cette position (le jeu de mots faillit lui arracher un petit rire) sans la moindre plainte et semblait même prendre son nouveau rôle très à coeur. Chose dont lui, Dean, n'allait pas se plaindre. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus la force de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pas quand il se trouvait complètement nu sur ce canapé, dominé par la haute stature de son frère qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à complètement annihiler sa capacité à émettre la moindre pensée objective. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on s'occupe de lui !Et Sam le fit. En l'empêchant d'abord de se mettre sur le ventre lorsqu'il voulut le faire - arguant qu'il voulait le voir jouir - puis en le préparant patiemment avec ses doigts. Cela fait, l'aîné espéra recevoir son cadet tout de suite mais ne pût que gémir quand celui-ci se contenta de le regarder, semblant néanmoins apprécier la vue. Devant un tel regard, le plus vieux n'imagina que trop bien l'image qu'il devait donner à son amant: celle de son corps entièrement nu tremblant sous les vagues d'impatience que lui procuraient les brûlantes caresses des mains de Sam sur ses cuisses écartées et maintenues ainsi par le corps de ce dernier glissé entre elles. Son sexe était de plus fièrement dressé tandis qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler de plaisir et de gêne entremêlés. Rendu fou par l'inaction de son petit frère, il voulut lui attraper les hanches pour s'empaler de lui-même mais ses poignets furent attrapés et serrés au-dessus de sa tête, ne lui laissant pas d'autres possibilités que de se débattre tandis que des larmes incontrôlables commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Larmes qui cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit enfin Sam le pénétrer d'un seul coup et commencer à rapidement aller et venir en lui. Cognant sa prostate de plus en plus fort, presque avec violence mais il aimait ça et en voulait toujours plus.

** -SAAAAAAM ! **

Il hurla franchement lorsque son cadet explosa en lui, l'emplissant tout entier de sa semence, et c'est lové contre lui qu'il sombra dans un sommeil bienheureux, totalement épuisé. Et sans même se rendre compte que le salon de Bobby avait été remplacé par une chambre richement décorée. Avec un sourire presque malsain, Sam se dégagea de son étreinte, pleinement satisfait de lui-même. Même si Sam était mort depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et Dean qui ne s'en souvenait même plus...Lucifer - car c'était bien lui - se rappela avec délectation le jour où le cadet des Winchester lui avait enfin dit "Oui" et où l'aîné s'était effondré. L'Archange aurait presque pu voir son esprit et sa santé mentale voler en milliards d'infimes éclats alors que l'évidence de la mort de son précieux petit Sammy s'imposait à lui. Il aurait pu le tuer bien entendu, se débarrasser de ce qui avait été une sacrée épine dans son angélique pied mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Non, jouer avec Dean Winchester était une chose bien trop plaisante pour qu'il puisse seulement penser y mettre un terme. Car trop heureux d'avoir enfin eu le véhicule qui lui était depuis des siècles destiné, il s'était fait une joie de lui-même torturer puis exécuter ses rares amis encore en vie. Castiel avait été le dernier et voir Dean hurler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir tandis que son ange subissait les tortures les plus raffinées avait été des plus jouissifs. Alors non, il ne voyait aucune raison de supprimer son jouet à la santé mentale défaillante favori...

* * *

**De plus, j'hésite encore à ne faire qu'un OS ou bien au contraire, faire une histoire à chapitres car avouons-le, l'idée d'un Dean Winchester complètement perdu est des plus intéressantes. Parlons de Dean d'ailleurs: si vous trouvez qu'il est "légèrement" (voir même beaucoup) OOC, c'est voulu car comme je l'ai évoqué, Dean à perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui ainsi que sa santé mentale, ce qui est loin de s'arranger avec Lucifer dans les parages. Ce qui explique donc que sa façon de penser soit quelque peu discousue, irrationnelle, voir presque "enfantine".**

**Vos avis, qu'ils positifs ou négatifs, seront des plus appréciés ;)**


	2. Détresse

**Mot de l'auteur - Eh bien si ce second chapitre est arrivé, c'est que je n'ai pas pu résister en pensant à toutes les situations improbables que ce couple peut offrir...**

* * *

**A**près avoir pris possession de son véhicule et laissé Dean sombrer dans une folie qui le gardait désormais prisonnier de lui-même, Lucifer s'était dans un premier temps retrouvé face à face avec son propre frère Michael, pour leur affrontement prévu depuis des millénaires. Affrontement qu'il avait, à sa plus grande surprise même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, remporté avec une déconcertante facilité. Car sans le véhicule qui lui était normalement destiné - véhicule désormais placé sous la bonne garde de plusieurs démons - Michael n'avait pas été dans sa pleine puissance et se retrouvait désormais enfermé dans la Cage où Lui-même aurait dû se retrouver enfermé s'il n'avait pas remporté la victoire sur les frères Winchester. Et le chemin dégagé de tout obstacle, l'Étoile du Matin s'était empressé de faire le ménage au Paradis et sur Terre sans pour autant oublier de récompenser ses frères et soeurs ayant faits preuve de loyauté envers ses idéaux et punis ceux et celles qui s'étaient dressés contre lui. Cela tandis que ses enfants déchaînaient l'Enfer sur la planète toute entière. Il n'était en effet plus question pour eux de se dissimuler aux yeux des singes créés par le Créateur, et ces êtres inférieurs avaient été les victimes d'un véritable massacre planétaire qui aurait duré jusqu'à leur complète extermination s'il n'y avait pas mis fin. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savourer sa victoire sur ces êtres insignifiants s'il n'y en avait plus un seul pour les craindre, ses enfants et Lui ?Dans sa grande bonté, l'Archange avait donc permis aux humains restants de continuer à vivre leur pitoyable existence dans une toute relative sécurité, même si des poches de résistance apparaissaient parfois et que des exemples se devaient ainsi d'être faits.

**M**ais le plus beau symbole de sa victoire sur l'Humanité si chère aux yeux de son Père demeurait Dean. Et s'il trouvait fort dommage que ce dernier ai perdu toute la combativité qui le caractérisait autrefois si bien, le regard empli d'adoration qu'il portait sur lui ne manquait jamais de le faire jubiler. Pour avoir sans vergogne lu la moindre de ses pensées, Lucifer était parfaitement conscient que l'ancien chasseur s'accrochait au moindre souvenir heureux de son ancienne vie. Souvenirs qu'il manipulait les uns après les autres sans la moindre pitié, cela pour s'assurer d'un ascendant total - aussi bien mental que physique - sur son docile et fragile petit humain. Humain qui en cet instant précis dormait encore, les bras enserrant avec force un oreiller, et Lucifer le trouvait presque adorable en pensant combien le sommeil semblait le rajeunir de dix ans malgré les légères cernes sous ses yeux, signe que l'Archange n'était pas du genre à le laisser paisiblement s'endormir le soir venu. Ce qui lui rappelait...

**D**es coups frappés à la lourde porte de la chambre interrompirent le Roi des Enfers dans ses intentions, et c'est avec un regard plus noir encore que les plus sombres ténèbres qu'il foudroya la démone qui baissa respectueusement la tête tout en l'informant qu'une petite ville toute entière d'humains s'étaient attaqués à plusieurs des leurs. Cette nouvelle plût pourtant à Lucifer qui sentit l'excitation de sa fille le gagner lui aussi. Encore des humains qui refusaient l'évidence, voilà qui promettait un magnifique spectacle. Spectacle que Dean ne pouvait manquer sous aucun prétexte et l'illusion du salon de celui ayant eu la position de père adoptif retrouvée, accepta de le suivre sans la moindre plainte. Voir même avec un certain plaisir lorsque des démons furent évoqués. Or, ses espérances ne pouvaient qu'être cruellement déçues. Et elles le furent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était aujourd'hui pas un chasseur, mais rien de moins qu'un spectateur totalement impuissant des événements à venir. En comprenant ce qui allait arriver, il baissa le regard et préféra fixer le sol avec obstination. Refusant de regarder le groupe d'humains serrés les uns contre les autres et encadrés par plusieurs de ses enfants qui abordaient tous les mêmes yeux noirs et un même sourire empli de cruauté. Le sang allait une fois encore couler aujourd'hui, ce qui satisfaisait Lucifer qui respira à pleins poumons la douce senteur de l'impatience émanant de ses enfants, la terreur qui accélérait les coeurs de ces faibles créatures et l'inquiétude de Dean qui se sentait visiblement plus que démuni sans la moindre arme entre les mains pour se protéger ou protéger ces humains de toute manière condamnés.

**I**l leva enfin un regard désespéré vers le groupe, et plus précisément vers une adolescente qui refusait de céder au désespoir malgré sa mort imminente, sans doutes par égard envers la petite fille qui s'accrochait à elle en sanglotant. Une jeune humaine stupide mais qui ne manquait pas d'affront, il était évident que Dean ne pouvait que se retrouver lui-même en la regardant. Mais la différence existante entre eux était Dean avait encore de longues années de vie devant lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette adolescente. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de l'ancien chasseur en voyant les deux soeurs mourir en premières, bientôt suivies par les autres habitants de cette petite ville qui avaient osés se considérer comme des chasseurs. Bien que réjoui par le massacre - destiné à servir de nouvel exemple sur la futilité de toute résistance à son encontre - qui se déroulait devant lui, le Roi des Enfers ne manqua pourtant pas la tentative de fuite de son amant forcé et d'un seul geste en sa direction, lui interdisit tout mouvement de plus. Le forçant à garder les yeux ouverts pour voir le sang qui coulait en cascades des gorges tranchées et des ventres éventrés sans la moindre pitié, à sentir le parfum de la Mort qui s'emparait des corps et le désespoir des âmes précipitées en Enfer et à entendre les hurlements qui faiblissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. Tremblant comme une feuille et avec son regard terrorisé, bien loin du regard empli de la haine que tous ces morts auraient pu provoquer en lui, son humain favori semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans au moins, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à l'Archange. Mais il était temps de recommencer à jouer cette si plaisante comédie, aussi indiqua-t-il à ses enfants de disparaître.

** -Toutes ces personnes...Elles sont mortes à cause de toi...Car tu n'es pas Sam...Elles sont mortes à cause de toi...À CAUSE DE TOI ET TU N'ES PAS SAM ! **

**D**ean Winchester et ses crises de folie auquelles s'ajoutaient parfois de furieuses prises de conscience de la réalité qui était la sienne. Et dans ces cas-là, l'Archange le laissait hurler à s'en casser la voix jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement. Comme un enfant qui hurlerait des heures durant jusqu'à comprendre qu'il était ignoré de tous en somme. Or si ces instants l'agaçaient profondément, il devait également avouer que rien ne lui plaisait plus que de savoir que chaque crise l'enfermait un peu plus dans la prison de son propre esprit. Nullement impressionné par la crise de l'aîné des Winchester qui le frappa au visage, Lucifer savoura néanmoins de voir sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il semblait comprendre.

** -Dean Dean Dean...Quand cesseras-tu d'être un méchant garçon ?Tu sais bien que ce n'est jamais bon pour toi... **

**L**a terreur reprit sa place dans les yeux verts du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Disparaissant de cette pitoyable ville humaine pour apparaître dans une rutilante salle de torture qui avait néanmoins déjà eu son lot de sang versé, de larmes et de hurlements. Auxquels s'ajoutèrent bientôt ceux de Dean lorsqu'il y fût abandonné...

* * *

**Vos avis seront des plus appréciés mes chers amis ;)**


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer - Les personnages de Supernatural sonf l'entière propriété de leurs propriétaires et interprètes. Je ne retire également aucun bénéfices de mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Merci à _Litany Riddle_ qui m'a motivée à écrire la suite, moi qui désespérait de ne pas avoir de reviews sur mon histoire ;)**

* * *

**I**l allait mourir, il le savait. De froid, de faim et de douleur, il ne savait pas encore de quoi mais il avait néanmoins conscience qu'il ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. Si seulement on le laissais tranquille, ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant...Les yeux fermés, la respiration plus que laborieuse, il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait. Ce qu'on allait encore lui faire...Il avait mal, tellement mal...Tout son corps était parcouru de bleus et de plaies ouvertes, "cadeaux" des deux tortionnaires dont il était le jouet favori. Un coup de fouet s'abattant avec violence entre ses épaules le fit tressaillir, un hurlement s'échappant de sa gorge en feu. Hurlement qui mourut dans un haut-le-coeur de sang et de bile qu'il vomit, non sans manquer de s'étouffer tandis qu'on éclatait de rire tout près de lui. Les Jumelles. Deux blondes qu'il aurait autrefois trouvées sublimes mais qui n'étaient aujourd'hui que deux expertes en torture. Tortures qui recommencèrent, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Aussi pour tenter d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu la souffrance qui irradiait toute entière dans son corps affaibli, il essaya de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi pouvant lui rappeler tout ce qui avait jamais pu lui apporter de la joie, à défaut de l'avoir rendu heureux. Mais à quoi s'accrocher quand toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un véritable enfer de cris, de larmes et de sang versé...?

**L**orsqu'il tentait de se souvenir de sa mère, il ne voyait que les flammes qui l'avaient emportée alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, le souvenir de son père était empoisonné par le démon aux yeux jaunes ayant pris son apparence pour le torturer et quand à Adam, il voyait celui-ci hurler de souffrance jusqu'à demeurer immobile, une goule avec son propre visage se repaissant de lui. Et quand à Sam...son petit frère était d'abord le Sammy dont il s'était occupé lorsque leur père partait en chasse puis éclatait de rire tandis qu'il reconnaissait Lucifer. Lucifer qui gardait en vie pour le simple amusement de le voir plus bas que terre, dépendant de sa seule volonté. Combien de tentatives désespérées de fuite ou de suicide s'étaient soldées par des séances de torture elles-même suivies des "attentions" prodiguées par l'Archange sur son corps meurtri. Et il détestait ça, principalement quand il avait suffisamment conscience de lui-même pour tout ressentir. Comme maintenant. Il avait de plus en plus mal (sa souffrance n'avait-elle donc pas de limites ?), et l'importante perte de sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures le gelait de l'intérieur. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, éprouvant de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'endormissement qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il se força pourtant à ouvrir les yeux en entendant les Jumelles feuler de colère.

**- Oh arrêtez de râler les garces, je penses pas que Père soit très heureux de voir Dean chéri crever entre vos griffes de sorcières.**

**S**ans même avoir besoin de la voir, il reconnaissait à qui appartenait cette voix. Meg. Celle-ci le détacha, le rattrapa lorsqu'il s'effondra et le traîna plus qu'elle ne le porta jusqu'à la cellule où on l'enfermait toujours lorsqu'il se rebellait. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être allait-elle seulement l'enfermer et laisser ses blessures s'aggraver jusqu'à le tuer ?Mais ses espoirs restèrent vains car elle l'obligea à boire quelque chose qu'il ne pût identifier mais véritablement infect qui eu pourtant pour effet d'apaiser la souffrance et de le faire dormir. Les cauchemars n'en disparurent pas pour autant et il vit encore sa mère brûler, son père possédé par le démon aux yeux jaunes et Sam dire "Oui" à Lucifer. Et ce dernier le torturait encore en lui montrant ses amis également torturés puis exécutés, quand ceux-ci n'acceptaient pas de devenir ce qu'ils avaient combattu pour ne plus subir ces tourments. Le pire de tous ces cauchemars était de voir Castiel recouvert de son propre sang rire comme un dément, les yeux devenus noir de jais et non plus bleus océan. Cela le réveilla en sursaut, pour s'entendre hurler le prénom de son ange, ravivant la douleur de sa gorge. Cessant d'appeler Castiel qui ne pouvait plus lui répondre, il serra les poings de rage. Il _voulait_ les tuer et il le _ferait_. Il les éventreraient et les tueraient de ses propres mains. Et peu lui importait que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il fasse sur cette foutue planète, il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute manière puisqu'on lui avait déjà tout pris...Et ce qui avait été le plus important à ses yeux, était aujourd'hui devenu son pire cauchemar

**M**ais le véritable cauchemar fût les jours qui suivirent, car on l'abandonna purement et simplement dans sa cellule. Et plongé dans une parfaite obscurité, il perdit la notion du temps. Les minutes devinrent des heures, et les heures devinrent des jours. Des jours qu'il passa à trembler de froid sans avoir de quoi se réchauffer, et à subir les tourments de la faim qui lui tordait le ventre, comme un animal lové au fin fond de ses entrailles. Des jours à osciller entre périodes de rage durant lesquelles il cognait contre l'épaisse porte en bois et les murs en hurlant ou périodes d'inertie durant lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de pleurer en pensant à sa vie d'avant. Quand il n'y avait que Sammy et lui sur les routes, parcourant les États-Unis à bord de l'Impala pour chasser et détruire toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'ils rencontraient...Quand ils pouvaient tous les deux compter sur Bobby pour leur donner des renseignements ou les héberger chez lui durant quelques jours...Tout cela lui manquait, arraché à lui de la pire manière qui soit et sans la moindre pitié. Lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit après ce qui lui avait semblé des années, il tourna pourtant à peine la tête, car trop faible pour ça. Trop faible pour résister quand on l'amena auprès de Lucifer pour le jeter à ses pieds, rouvrant certaines de ses blessures. S'il s'efforça de retenir les plaintes de douleur qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge, cela ne trompa pas l'Archange qui eu le sourire qu'il détestait tant.

**- Je veux pas dire mais tu shlingues Dean.**

**- Va te faire foutre...**

**A **force d'avoir tant et à l'opposé si peu utilisée durant ces longs jours d'enfermement, sa voix était rauque et pas plus haute qu'un souffle imperceptible. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était d'entendre les mêmes intonations de son petit frère...Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lucifer, si rapide qu'il pensa l'avoir rêvée, avant que ce dernier ne se penche sur lui pour poser deux doigts sur son front. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une fois la nausée passée, ce fût pour se retrouver dans une salle de bain. Entièrement seul, ce qui le rassura, même s'il resta de longues minutes sans rien faire: tout aussi bien pour lutter contre les vertiges dûs au sang manquant dans ses veines au moindre de ses mouvements que pour s'assurer que Lucifer ne viendrait pas le regarder pendant qu'il s'efforçerait de se rendre un peu de dignité humaine. Ses vêtements crasseux tombèrent bientôt à terre avant qu'il ne se glisse au-dessous du pommeau. Ses mouvements, rendus difficiles par des jours d'immobilité, étaient maladroits de sorte que le seul geste pourtant simple d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau lui coûta de longues minutes d'une énergie qu'il n'avait pas. L'eau glacée qui lui tomba dessus lui tira un gémissement pitoyable et si autrefois cela ne l'avait jamais gêné lorsque Sammy prenait toute l'eau par mégarde ou pour l'entendre se plaindre, il avait _vraiment besoin de chaleur_. Même celle de Lucifer, il avait vraiment trop froid pour le repousser si celui-ci lui proposait un peu de chaleur. Bien qu'à force, il ne ressentait plus rien qu'une grande torpeur, il n'éprouva même pas le moindre soulagement à sortir de la douche ni aucune colère à voir le regard appréciateur de Lucifer se promener sur son corps frissonnant. Tout aussi bien sous son examen que par l'absence de serviette pour s'essuyer et se réchauffer. Tout comme il ne résista pas à son envie de chaleur lorsqu'il embrassa de lui-même Lucifer, s'efforçant de n'imaginer que Sam à sa place. Même si Sam n'avait jamais eu le corps aussi brûlant contre lequel il se pressait, comme si la Grâce de l'Archange était un véritable brasier. Un brasier qui lui faisait tellement de bien...mais la chaleur laissa une nouvelle fois place au froid glacial lorsque le diable lui glissa à l'oreille:

**-Quand à se faire foutre, n'est-ce pas plutôt ta spécialité ?**

**L**a honte reprit le dessus et il voulut s'écarter de l'Archange pour reprendre ses vêtements mais cela ne sembla pas au goût de Roi des Enfers qui semblait décidé à rattraper tous ces jours passés sans l'avoir pour satisfaire ses moindres plaisirs. Sa _spécialité_ comme se plaisait-on autant à le lui rappeler. Au moins, il n'appartenait qu'à Lucifer, même si cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Celui-ci l'avait parfois menacé de laisser quelques uns de ses démons s'occuper de lui comme il se le devait mais jamais ses menaces n'avaient été mises à exécution, l'Archange étant heureusement des plus possessifs...

* * *

**C'était sensé être plus long mais je coupe ici. Des avis ?Positifs ou négatifs ?J'aimerais vraiment savoir. Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, oui, Dean est peut être devenu complètement fou mais il a des périodes de "lucidité", ce qui aura son importance par la suite. J'aimerais également savoir (par simple curiosité) comment un éventuel Mrpreg serait accueilli...A vos reviews !**


	4. Rituel

**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne gagne également pas d'argent par mes écrits.**

** Mot de l'auteur - Un grand merci aux personnes ayant laissé des commentaires, et sincèrement désolée pour qui aurait trouvé ces premiers chapitres glauques. Celui-ci sera néanmoins le dernier à l'être, et je demanderait de l'indulgence car j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire...**

* * *

_**L**a honte reprit le dessus et il voulut s'écarter de l'Archange pour reprendre ses vêtements mais cela ne sembla pas au goût de Roi des Enfers qui semblait décidé à rattraper tous ces jours passés sans l'avoir pour satisfaire ses moindres plaisirs. Sa spécialité comme se plaisait-on autant à le lui rappeler. Au moins, il n'appartenait qu'à Lucifer, même si cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Celui-ci l'avait parfois menacé de laisser quelques uns de ses démons s'occuper de lui comme il se le devait mais jamais ses menaces n'avaient été mises à exécution, l'Archange étant heureusement des plus possessifs..._

**P**ossessif et exigeant. Presque violent lorsque Lucifer l'amena dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une église, abandonnée comme tant d'autres depuis que les démons foulaient la terre en toute liberté, recommençant à le regarder en semblant attendre quelque chose. Attendre qu'il mette de côté sa pudeur et sa dignité en s'avilissant de lui-même à réclamer le droit de se réchauffer, de manger ou encore de dormir. Et Lucifer adorait voir la petite lueur de défi dansant dans le regard de Dean vaciller puis s'éteindre tandis qu'il abandonnait toute fierté en jetant un regard éteint autour d'eux. Mais dans un sens, voir l'ancien chasseur abandonner aussi facilement donnait un sentiment...d'inachevé à l'Archange qui regrettait parfois la passivité de son jouet favori. Comme s'il suffisait de serrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour le briser. Or, l'archange déchu avait besoin que Dean soit un acteur actif de ce qui allait suivre, et non pas une poupée sans volonté qui se laissait manipuler à souhait...Il n'était donc pas question de le forcer mais de le laisser répondre de lui-même, ce qui ne signifiait également pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le pousser un peu. Presque avec douceur, Lucifer poussa le jeune homme de manière à ce que ce dernier se retrouve allongé sur le marbre froid de l'autel derrière lui. Et bien qu'il n'ai aucun respect pour les inférieurs qu'avait tant aimé son Père, le second Archange ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Sam n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de s'approprier le corps de son propre frère.

**C**ar Dean était indéniablement _beau_. L'une des plus parfaites créatures de la Création pour être tout à fait franc. Sam était bien sûr lui-même physiquement séduisant mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son âme, qui était aussi sombre et alimentée par la rage que l'âme de Dean était lumineuse et portée par l'espoir malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi. Et c'était justement cette âme qu'il fallait à tous prix pervertir car si l'Étoile du Matin avait une confiance absolue en sa totale emprise sur le monde, il savait que jamais la Cage ne saurait éternellement emprisonner Michael. Son frère avait en effet été le seul Archange présent lorsque leur Père avait créer cette prison, et toute prison ayant une faille, cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne puisse se libérer pour tenter de retrouver son véritable véhicule plutôt que la pièce rapportée qu'était Adam Milligan soit-disant Winchester. Or même dans l'hypothèse plus que probable où son frère réussirait à s'échapper de la Cage, tout n'était pas encore gagné pour lui. Pour qu'un ange puisse en effet avoir le véhicule choisi, celui se devait, en plus de dire oui, d'avoir une âme intacte et pure de tout péché. Donc une fois son âme pervertie par le péché ultime, le plus abominable de tous, il serait parfaitement impossible à Michael d'utiliser Dean comme vaisseau. Et ce même si ce dernier lui disait oui.

**I**l se retint de rire en imaginant la rage de son cher frère aîné et préféra reporter sa pleine attention sur l'humain allongé sous lui, qui n'osait le regarder en préférant fixer les nombreuses bougies allumées tout autour de l'autel. Et pour l'une des premières fois de son existence, l'un des tous premiers anges se sentit démuni: car s'il ne s'embarassait habituellement pas de savoir si Dean ressentait le moindre plaisir à être violenté lors de leurs ébats - la réponse étant des plus évidentes - le rituel nécessitait que les deux parties atteignent le point culminant du plaisir au même instant pour que le rituel soit mené à terme et fonctionne au mieux. Le second Archange fit donc l'unique chose possible: faire appel aux souvenirs de Sam pour savoir comment procéder, et Dean semblant définitivement ailleurs, ramena ce dernier à l'instant présent en l'embrassant. Un gémissement mourut contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il forçait fermement mais sans grande violence celles de l'ex-chasseur qui tenta vainement de le repousser sans réussir à le faire bouger, l'obligeant à lui attraper les poignets pour les enchaîner au-dessus de sa tête afin de continuer son baiser en toute liberté. L'avoir immobilisé satisfaisait grandement le souverain des Enfers, qui avait ainsi le champ libre pour accomplir le rituel. Aussi reprit-il son exploration du corps offert à lui, sa bouche glissant jusqu'à la peau tendre du cou qu'il mordilla de plus en plus fortement avant que le goût du sang n'emplisse sa bouche et que Dean ne se débatte avec furie sous le coup de la douleur. Bien qu'excité par l'odeur, le lion se força à se faire chaton et lécha la blessure en caressant son partenaire pour l'apaiser. D'abord les mamelons, qu'il taquina afin de les ériger, s'amusant de sentir le jeune homme retenir son souffle et de le voir bouger le bassin avec impatience lorsque ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre puis sur enfin sur ses hanches même pour les immobiliser de force, se délectant des tremblements du jeune homme.

** - Si je te détaches les mains, tu promets de ne pas me frapper ou essayer de t'enfuir ?**

**S**eul un regard vide lui servit de réponse, et profitant ainsi de la léthargie qu'il savait passagère de son précieux petit humain, l'Archange se déshabilla lentement, ne manquant pas l'étincelle de désir traversant les yeux verts de son "partenaire". Par Père, pourquoi tout ne s'avérait-il pas aussi facile ?Une fois entièrement nu et les préliminaires expédiées, il fût temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et délicates...Le rituel en lui-même. Tout en commençant à psalmodier avec application, et tout aussi bien concentré sur ses paroles que sur ses gestes, l'Archange offrit deux de ses doigts à lécher au jeune homme pour les humecter puis glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour le préparer de manière correcte. Et s'il avait éprouvé le moindre sentiment amoureux pour ce dernier, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, Lucifer aurait presque pu atteindre l'orgasme sans attendre. Il sentait par ailleurs sa Grâce s'amplifier par vagues de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus brûlantes au plus profond de lui, si puissantes qu'il éprouva bien du mal à se contenir. Emporté par l'acte, le souverain des Enfers accéléra donc plus fortement encore ses va-et-vient, arrachant ainsi de longs gémissements à l'ex-chasseur qu'il agrippait avec force pour le garder contre lui, laissant ainsi des marques violacées sur les hanches. Puis explosa enfin en mettant un point final à ses psalmodies, sa Grâce s'infiltrant subitement et se concentrant dans le ventre de Dean pour y ancrer le rituel et ainsi favoriser au mieux les changements futurs qu'allait subir son métabolisme tandis que l'aîné des Winchester se cambrait en retenant difficilement un cri, un puissant coup de vent soufflant en cet instant toutes les bougies allumées dans l'église.

**S**ans la moindre parole car empli d'un profond contentement de lui-même de savoir que le rituel avait été correctement mené à son terme et qu'il venait ainsi d'assurer la pérennité de son pouvoir en détruisant l'unique chance de son frère de le détruire, Lucifer se retira de l'intimité de l'humain qui semblait difficilement prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. De quel allait être le futur. Le sien tout particulièrement. Ce qu'il trouvait assez dommage, c'était le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus s'amuser avec lui avant un certain moment. Mais comme disaient les humains, "c'était pour la bonne cause". Et cela ne serait que pur blasphème de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas hâte de savoir comment les choses allaient tourner, bien qu'il ne doutait pas de se voir bientôt pleinement satisfait. Après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir à faire face à d'éventuelles et d'agaçantes complications, Lucifer ramena la clé de sa complète victoire dans sa chambre et l'y enferma après lui avoir enlevé tout souvenir du rituel. Non pas qu'il craignait une éventuelle crise de rage de son docile petit humain mais l'Étoile du Matin ne tenait pas particulièrement à apprendre que ce dernier - bien qu'il n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir ou même de se faire la moindre petite entaille - ai tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en apprenant quelle créature grandissait désormais en lui. Une simple précaution...

* * *

**Seigneur, si vous saviez combien ce chapitre à été dur à écrire (surtout la seconde partie) et donc je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, tant j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait que Dean accepte un peu trop facilement de se laisser faire...Pauvre Dean, mais comment je peux lui infliger tout ça moi d'ailleurs ?Je suis dingue, non vraiment, je suis dingue...Néanmoins - et fort heureusement - ce chapitre sera le dernier à être aussi "glauque" puisque la situation de notre Winchester favori s'arrangera nettement dans la suite à venir. Et pour être franche, je n'en suis pas mécontente même si je n'en dirais pas plus comment vous le comprendrez. J'espère également avoir donné une explication plausible au Mpreg que je vais intégrer, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez ça bien ou, au contraire, trop exagéré. Vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, seront donc des plus appréciés...**


	5. Abandon

**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçoit également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

** Mot de l'auteur - Ce chapitre-ci marque ici le début du Mpreg, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas évoqué. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'inquiètude concernant le Mpreg et je tenais à dire que celui-ci sera plus "sous-entendu" que véritablement décrit. De plus, j'hésite entre deux possibilités: soit faire neuf chapitres (donc un chapitre équivalent à un mois, ce chapitre-ci pouvant correspondre au premier) ou ne pas faire comme ça et ainsi "passer" plus ou mois rapidement sur la grossesse (pas trop non plus hein ! ^^) afin de me concentrer sur la suite...Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

**L**orsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fût pour se retrouver confronté au parfait silence qui régnait dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre malgré le mince rayon de lune qui y pénétrait entre les lourds rideaux légèrement entrouverts. Et la faible luminosité ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Lucifer. Complètement perdu, il tenta de se rappeler s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais rien ne vint s'imposer à son esprit embrouillé. Il réussit pourtant à se rappeler qu'on l'aurait enfermé dans le cachot glacial qu'il détestait tant plutôt que dans une autre chambre s'il avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher. Dans une autre chambre, et sans la moindre surveillance qui plus est. Il pouvait bien essayer de s'enfuir mais la porte devait être fermée à clé et même ouverte, il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'abandonne encore une fois aux bons soins des Jumelles. Vraiment pas...Et bien qu'il soit inquiet, il faisait encore nuit et il était si fatigué...Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit et son second réveil fût bien plus difficile que son premier, tellement il se sentait bien: il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage tant son oreiller et son matelas étaient aussi moelleux l'un que l'autre, et il était bien au chaud sous ses draps.

**- Sais-tu combien tu en paraîtrais presque adorable à dormir aussi paisiblement, sans doutes à apprécier de ne pas subir mes assauts dès le matin ?**

**Pris par surprise, il sursauta et ramena instinctivement les couvertures contre son ventre, prenant soudainement conscience que ces dernières étaient ses ultimes remparts entre lui et Lucifer, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.**

**- Pourquoi je suis là ?**

**B**ien qu'il s'efforça de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il pût, il sentit la peur le faire frissonner lorsque l'Archange se leva pour s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir tout près de lui, sans pour autant que ce dernier fasse le moindre geste pour le toucher:

**- Pour la simple et bonne raisonque je te considère comme ayant été suffisamment puni pour ta vaine résistance Dean. Tous ces jours passés au cachot puis entre les mains expertes des Jumelles...J'imagine que tu ne veux revoir ni l'un ni l'autre ?**(Il secoua la tête.)**C'est bien ce que je pensais. Car sois heureux d'apprendre qu'une affaire urgente va en effet accaparer toute mon attention dans les mois à venir et de ce fait, je n'aurais malheureusement pas l'occasion de m'occuper de toi comme il se doit.**

**S**ous le choc, Dean n'osait y croire: allait-il vraiment avoir droit à quelques mois de repos, à défaut de liberté ?C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai... Lui revinrent alors douloureusement en mémoire toutes les fois où Lucifer l'avait pris de force sans même écouter ses suppliques désespérées ou ses gémissements lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur quand celle-ci devenait trop intense, elle qui avait pourtant été présente pour lui depuis le démon et l'incendie qui lui avaient arraché sa mère. Bien sûr que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, l'Archange voulait juste une nouvelle fois briser tous les espoirs qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir. Et ça faisait mal, comme ci celui-ci lui écrasait le coeur à mains nues pour le réduire en miettes...Lorsqu'il parla, il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix mais la détesta tant celle-ci était faible, brisée:

**- Tu mens.**

**I**l se détestait. Il se détestait d'être devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. D'avoir manqué à son serment de toujours protégé Sam au péril de sa propre vie, et de l'avoir abandonné aussi facilement à l'emprise de Lucifer...D'être aussi faible et docile face à ce dernier et ses subordonnés...Il se détestait d'être incapable de leur résister, alors que l'ancien lui ne se serait jamais laissé faire de la sorte...Il pensa durant quelques secondes à ce que pourrait penser l'ancien Dean de lui-même aujourd'hui mais cessa presque immédiatement, mort de honte. Si seulement il pouvait redevenir le chasseur qu'il avait été autrefois, même un tout petit peu. Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il puisque Lucifer s'était accaparé tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui-même pour le détruire patiemment ?Il n'était plus bon à rien, hormis - et bien que cette seule pensée lui soit des plus horribles - à ouvrir les cuisses pour satisfaire au mieux toutes les pulsions de l'Archange. Et il avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de son unique chance de rester en vie, l'unique chose qu'on ne lui ait pas encore arrachée, cela ne suffisait pas à effacer le dégoût et la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

**- Je ne mens pas Dean, pourquoi le ferais-je alors que cela m'est inutile ?Bien entendu, mes démons eux seront bien présents lorsque je serais absent et tu devras obéir à tous les ordres qu'ils te donneront. Et en échange, ceux-ci auront la formelle interdiction de te toucher même avec ton autorisation...que tu ne leur donnera jamais, bien entendu.**

**L**'ex-chasseur sentit une pointe de soulagement percer au plus profond de lui en sachant qu'aucun démon n'allait avoir le droit de le toucher. Soulagement qui ne dura pas car s'il haïssait Lucifer comme jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un, celui-ci tenait au loin tous les démons que comptaient les Enfers et leurs désirs de se venger de lui pour avoir éliminé tant des leurs. Et l'Archange au loin, Dean savait que s'il tombait entre leurs mains, ceux-ci lui infligeraient les plus abominables tortures qui soient jusqu'à lui déchirer le corps et l'âme avec la même délectation qu'il avait autrefrois éprouvée en éliminant tant des leurs. Le jeune homme voulut parler mais les morts restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge: si une partie de lui désirait supplier Lucifer de ne pas le laisser entouré d'autant de démons, une autre partie souhaitait que ces derniers transgressent l'interdiction de lever la main sur lui et le tue. Il était prêt à accepter toutes les tortures si la Mort lui permettait de retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, tous ces êtres chers qu'il avait perdu: Ellen et Jo, Bobby, Castiel, ses parents...et peut-être même Sam.

**S**urtout Sam espérait-il, tant celui-ci lui manquait atrocement: son sourire, son compassion envers les gens...Dean était prêt à donner tout le peu qu'il possédait pour même l'entendre s'énerver contre lui. Car c'était son Sammy. Et peu lui importait d'avoir toujours vécu avec et pour celui-ci, d'avoir étouffer ses propres désirs et sacrifier ses propres rêves pour que son petit frère puisse un jour accéder à tout ce qu'une vie normale avait à lui offrir. Son petit frère avait toujours été le pilier sur lequel reposait toute son existence, et celui-ci disparu pour laisser place à Lucifer, tout l'univers de l'enfant grandit trop vite qu'il avait toujours été avait volé en éclats sans qu'il puisse y faire face ou même le surmonter. Il s'était effondré, suppliant ses parents et Sam de ne pas avoir sû le protéger comme il en avait fait la promesse. Détruit, il vit et entendit à peine Lucifer s'éloigner ainsi que le discret claquement d'une porte que l'on fermait tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même entre les draps, un coussin entre les bras pour retrouver une chaleur qui ne parvenait pas à combattre le froid glacial qui l'envahissait tout entier. Les yeux fermés comme pour se couper de ce monde qui était en train de lentement le tuer, il sentit des larmes poindre à la barrière de ses paupières mais serra les poings à s'en faire mal pour s'empêcher de laisser libre court à ses pleurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à défaut que tout redevienne comme auparavant, c'était s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller...Tout pour oublier là souffrance.

* * *

**J'aime vraiment écrire cette fic mais donner un tel caractère à Dean alors que je n'ai qu'une hâte, le faire redevenir tel qu'il est dans la série... Sincèrement, c'est terrible car se laisser faire, c'est tout SAUF une attitude propre à Dean Winchester...Un chapitre assez court mais néanmoins, des avis, aussi bien positifs que négatifs ?Des questions sur la suite à venir ?J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
